Cassandra's story
by Frankierox1996
Summary: one night a little baby girl named Cassandra is found on Don Corleone's doorstep in 1931 follow her as she grows up   how her life will turn out  no haters
1. Chapter 1

One dark rainy night a woman was running in the middle of the street with a basket in her hand she looked under the blanket there was just a 3 day old baby sleeping. The woman looked and looked all around the houses she was in her 20s she needed to give up the baby she was just a college student that was 22 years old nobody seemed to be home it was 1931 and it was June the baby was born 3 days ago on June 6. The woman saw a big house that was guarded but the guards were at home she got to the house and placed the baby on the front doorstep she placed a picture of her and said always know I love you and someday will meet again. She kissed the baby goodbye and shed a tear she rang the doorbell and ran off into the night. A boy with black hair answered the door he was 11 years old. Mom there's a basket! Said the little boy. The woman came to the door she looked Italian. Now who would leave a basket on the front porch, she thought. She went into the family room there sat her family they all looked alike. The boy on the couch was 15 years old he had dark brown hair and he looked muscular the boy seated next to him was 21 years old he was adopted into the family he had blonde hair and was German Irish he was found on the street by the other boys these 2 boys sitting on the couch were Sonny and Tom. The boy on the other couch had black hair and brown eyes and he always had a nervous look on his face he was 13 years old his name was Fredo. The father had lots of Italian looks in him he was from Corleone, Sicily he had dark brown hair and a moustache and brown eyes. He was a don. The little girl sitting next to him with long dark black hair she was a pretty little girl she had brown eyes like the rest of her family she was 6 years old her name was Connie she was the only girl in the family and youngest. Carmella the mother removed the blanket in the basket. It's a baby, said Michael surprised. There is a picture too, said Carmella. She picked up the picture in there was a mother in the picture on the back was a message it said always know I love you one day I'll come back for you Cassandra. The family looked at the baby. Mom should I drop this baby off at the orphanage tomorrow? Asked Sonny. Tom thought of the orphanage when he was a kid when his parents died and it was Sonny's idea to take him home. So did the father Vito he thought of his parents dying young and his brother and him having to come to America alone as a child he was happy he was adopted. Sonny were keeping the child and were keeping her name she needs a home and I don't want her to grow up all alone without a family, he said. I'll keep her name because that's the name her mom gave her and I won't change her last name to Corleone like Tom will be good parents and raise her no one will break up this family no matter what, he said. The family tried getting use to the baby they hadn't had a baby in along time so they got use to the crying midnight feedings and diaper changes. Carmella took care of the baby as much as she could she was like a mother to the baby. Cassandra loved her very much.


	2. Chapter 2

The family didn't know when Cassandra's birthday was so they were thinking of dates for her birthday. How about the day she was brought to us, said Michael. Vito was uncomfortable with that celebrating on the nights her parents abandoned her he didn't want to remember the night her mother gave her up. He decided it should be on May 24. Vito loved seeing Cassandra every night he came home from work. Cassandra loved her parents and her brothers and sisters they all loved and respected her. Hey Pop what if she finds that picture of her Mom and starts questioning us? Asked Sonny. Don't worry I've hidden it in a good place if she does find it one day will be prepared to tell her don't worry she may never find it will never know she was brought to us and will love her just like Tom we love everybody equally in this family, he said. The baby they had found on the front porch 3 years ago was now a healthy little girl who was 3 years old and loved her family and was very playful and active. She loved her Mom and Dad she even got along with Connie they would play dress up have tea parties and other girl stuff. The brothers loved her too they were funny and cool they always looked out for her. Cassandra in the winter nights would sit in her fathers lap in her pajamas she would fall asleep in his lap or sometimes her mother's he would carry her up the stairs and tuck her in bed and give her a warm glass of milk and cookies he would sing a lullaby in Sicilian or Italian sometimes. Cassandra loved pasta she just loved Carmella's spaghetti and meatballs. One night Cassandra didn't know why her Dad wasn't home and the family was so worried. Mommy what's wrong? Asked Cassandra. Your father's hurt, she said. How? She asked. Carmella didn't know how to explain to her daughter that her father had been shot she didn't know what to say. Daddy's hurt where is he? She asked. He's in the hospital, she said. It hurt for Carmella to think of this for Cassandra to lose a man that was like a father to her and her mother that gave her up to the family. Days passed Cassandra missed her Dad she looked at the picture of them with her family. She started to cry she held onto her favorite teddy bear her tears soaked her bed. Cassandra missed her Father and she missed how he would tuck her in and give her cookies and milk and sing to her in Italian she missed that sweet low raspy voice of his. Fredo walked into her room, he sat down on her bed. Don't cry your just going to make me more upset, said Fredo. He held her in his arms. It will be alright I promise, he said. Pop will come home, he said. Don't cry your just going to make me upset and make me cry all over he will make it I promise, said Fredo. Maybe you can visit him in the hospital with Mom one time, he said. I always leave this little light on hoping he'll come home and tuck me in like he always does, she said. He's going to be in the hospital for awhile, said Fredo. Mama can we see Pop in the hospital? Asked Cassandra. Yes Cassandra we can go but there is going to be germs, she said. They went to the hospital they walked past the guards guarding the dons room. Look who I brought, said Carmella. Hi Daddy, she said. Cassie I've missed you so much, he said. Me too, said Cassandra. Come here I just wanna give you a hug, he said. Cassandra hugged him. She loved being in her father's warm embrace. I miss you Pop, she said. Me too I miss all my children including you but you'll visit me and I'll be home soon. 3 months later in October Cassandra and her family were waiting outside for her father. Cassandra was excited she missed her father and wanted to see him. The family all went in his bedroom to visit him. They all saw him. Daddy your home! She shouted she leapt up on his bed and hugged him tightly. I missed you so much I love you, she said giving him a kiss. I love you too Cassie I'll never leave you alone like that again, he said. He never wanted to leave her like that even though she wasn't his real daughter he still loved her family meant nobody got left behind or forgotten. That night while Cassandra was sleeping she heard footsteps in her bedroom it was Vito he put warm milk by her bedside and cookies. He tousled her hair and kissed her, she woke up. Dad your home, she said. Now your with me and safe, he said embracing her and smiling. I missed you too Daddy I waited and waited when you would come home and here you are you promise you'll never leave me again? She asked holding out her pinkie. I promise, he said holding his pinkie out and wrapping it around hers. I'll never leave you like that again, he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**One night Cassandra was tossing and turning in bed there was a storm that night and she couldn't sleep she was crying because she was afraid of the thunder and lighting. She got out of her bed and walked to her parents room she tugged at the blankets by her Father he looked down at her. What's a' matter? He asked. I'm afraid of the thunder and lighting can I sleep with you? She asked sniffling. Of course you can will protect you we are your parents and we love you, said Vito. Cassandra climbed in bed with them her mother kissed her on her cheek and played with her hair. Don't be afraid Cassandra were your parents will always protect you and look out for you, said Carmella. Cassandra don't worry I'll protect you and be there for you you're my daughter and I love you like Michael, Sonny, Fredo, Tom, and Connie and also you, he said. Cassandra was afraid but she felt someone reach out to her it was her father he put his arm around her she looked up at him he was smiling and kissed her on the head. Cassandra smiled back. Cassandra loved her father as much as her mother she loved her parents both but her father was busy a lot. When Cassandra would go by her father's office but she had to be very quiet because he would discuss business with his associate and talked to them if they had trouble and find out a way to make an offer to the person that was troubling them. After a hard day coming up with ways of offers for the person that was troubling the other person Cassandra walked in Don Corleone's office she tugged at his black blazer he looked down at Cassandra. Hello Cassandra what did you want to see me for? Asked the don. I just wanted to be with you, said Cassandra. Me too, said Vito. Cassandra climbed in his lap and gave him a hug. I love you Daddy, she said. Vito wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. So what can I do for you Cassandra, said Vito playfully. I would like a new bike my birthday is coming up, said Cassandra smiling. I will get you a new bike Cassandra I promise you, he said. At Cassandra's birthday she got a lot of presents. Dad you got me what I wanted, said Cassandra. Thank you, said Cassandra. Your welcome I got it just for you I give you everything don't I, said Vito smiling. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the beginning of school for Cassandra her older brother Sonny was driving her. What's the matter Cassie? He asked. I'm scared I don't want to leave you and my family, she said clinging to his jacket. Don't worry me or mom pop or one of the guys will pick you up, he said. Can you go with me? She asked. Yeah of course you really think I'd let you go in by yourself kid, said Sonny. The 2 walked into the building Sonny walked in with her all the way to her classroom. Hi Cassandra welcome to the first day of Kindergarten at Long Beach Elementary School I'm your teacher Miss Smith why don't you say goodbye to your brother, she said. Bye Sonny, she said. See you later Cassie, he said kissing her. Ok kids lets introduce ourselves to everybody, said the teacher. What's your name, said a little girl. Cassandra Corleone, said Cassandra. My name is Chrissie is your dad Don Corleone? Asked Chrissie. Yes that's my dad's name, she said. The kids all found out about this and didn't want to be her friend because they were afraid of her dad. The school day had ended a little boy walked up to Cassandra. Hi my name is Darren are you Cassandra? He asked. Yeah why are you afraid of me because of my dad? She asked. No I'm not afraid of you I'm very brave, he said. Your just saying that, she said. Of course I'm not I never lie, he said. Well I have to meet my big sister she is waiting for me I have to go, said Cassandra. Bye Cassie, he said. Goodbye, he said. Hi Cassandra hey was your first day here? Connie asked. I made a new friend his name is Darren, Cassandra said. I'm glad you made a friend today lets go find Michael he's picking us up, she said. They went outside the school Michael there older brother was waiting outside for them. How was school? Asked Michael walking them. I got to meet my new teacher and saw all my friends, said Connie. I made a new friend his name is Darren, said Cassandra. Glad to hear your first day of school was nice, said Michael. The 3 of them got into the 1936 Buick that a chauffer was driving. They got home and Connie and Cassandra ran into the door Mom! They shouted. Hi girls how was your day? Asked Carmella. I made a new friend his name is Darren, said Cassandra. I'm glad your making friends, said Carmella. Well the other kids were saying things about papa and were afraid of him, said Cassandra. Carmella knew exactly what Cassandra said she didn't know how to explain it not even Connie they needed Vito to tell Cassandra what he was all about. When he came home that night Carmella came up to him and said, Cassandra made one friend today but the kids didn't want to be her friend because they were afraid of you and your job you should tell Cassandra she doesn't know why kids are afraid of you she is confused, said Carmella. Vito was prepared if Cassandra started asking questions but why at 5 years old. Vito went to his office he sat down at his desk and got out his favorite wine and poured it into a little glass and sipped it he would need some wine when he was frustrated to make him think. He got up and went over to the mirror in his office he looked at the neck collar on his neck he touched it he had back pain because he had gotten shot and had to wear it he went over to his desk and got out his key he unlocked his draw. There were items that came in handy in there. He looked in the draw and found his gun with the bullets still in he put it in his hand and looked at it. Am I really that scary they must have been talking about Luca I'm not scary as him, he thought. He was prepared to tell Cassandra but he didn't know how. He went to Cassandra's room. Cassie what happened in school today? He asked. The kids were afraid of you, she said. Cassie I think it's time you know about my job, he said. I am a don, he said. What's a don? Asked Cassie. A don is the leader of a mafia, he said. So your like a leader what do you rule? She asked. Well an olive oil business and people don't like me and are usual after me and they try to kill me that explained why I was in the hospital I almost got killed and I sometimes have to kill people because they try to takeover my job and I have to, he said. Your not going to kill me are you, said Cassandra frightened. Of course not I would never hurt you, he said. Ok I love you, said Cassandra. That night Cassandra went to bed and thought about her father. Why would he kill people was he really a good father he tucked her in every night and fed her played with her and would be there when she cried and he said he loved her. Cassandra had a dream that night she was all alone in a room it was filled with blood and dead bodies she had screamed and screamed. She saw her father. Oh Cassandra come over here, he said. She ran as fast as she could but he was fast he caught her. Just as he was about to kill her Cassandra woke up crying she thought she didn't belong here. Tomorrow after school Cassandra asked Darren if she could stay over his house. She went home with him, meanwhile Connie was looking for her sister she couldn't find her she got nervous and when she got home she went to her father he would know.


	5. Chapter 5

It's going to be alright honey, said Vito to his wife Carmella. I hope they find her and bring her back, she said crying. Maybe she's trying to find her real family, said Connie. No she doesn't know about the picture and you promised not to tell her didn't you Connie? Asked Vito. Yes but I was supposed to meet her where I usually do and I don't know if somebody took her or not we may never know, said Connie. The family waited and waited all weekend and Cassandra was not there even when Connie came home from school on Monday. Did you find Cassie yet? Asked Carmella. No, said Connie. Meanwhile Vito was searching all over Long Beach for Cassandra the next day he saw 2 children on a playground. Cassie? He thought walking over to the playground. Cassandra was playing with Darren on the playground and having a good old time until she saw Vito. Darren run he is going to kill us! Shouted Cassandra. Cassandra and Darren ran as fast as they could Vito tried catching up to them. Why are you running away from me! He shouted catching up. He grabbed Cassandra. Cassandra screamed Darren needed to do something. Pick on someone your own size like the grown ups you kill not your own daughter! Shouted Darren. But… Cassie ran away for some reason, said Vito. She ran away because she was afraid to be your next victim! Shouted Darren. What I would never kill my daughter are you mad boy! Shouted Vito. Now leave us alone and talk I haven't seen her all weekend, he said. Why are you crying Cassie? Asked Vito. I don't want to die, she said crying. Vito thought back of his wife saying that when she first found out he was a criminal and here was his daughter Cassandra trying to run away and not trusting him. Cassandra calm down, he said drying her tear with his finger. Cassandra don't do this to us again you got mama all worked up and the rest of the family we were so worried where were you all this time? He asked. At Darren's house his family knew and this is Darren why don't you meet him, said Cassandra. Nice to meet you Darren, said Vito. Nice to meet you Don Corleone, said Darren shaking his hand. Cassandra told me about your job and I wanted to protect her and she was afraid of you, said Darren. Vito looked puzzled and confused. Darren thanks for watching over my daughter for me, he said. No problem, said Darren. When Vito and Cassandra went in the front door the family was waiting for Cassandra they all got excited. Cassandra me and mom were so worried! Shouted Connie crying. I was so worried never go to your friends house without permission again! Carmella said crying. Cassandra had thought today why would she leave her family she had trust in her father and a loving family.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last day of kindergarten and Darren and Cassandra made plans to go to the fair together. The 2 had went on the roller coaster and many more rides then they went on the Ferris wheel and got some cotton candy. Wow it's very pretty up here, said Cassandra. I know, said Darren. There hands almost touched but pulled away they went back home to Long Beach they walked around there neighborhood. Hey Cassandra every think of wanting a playhouse for us, said Darren. Yeah a house all to ourselves for us to play in, she said. Well there is a perfect one over there, said Darren pointing to an old decaying house. Ok, said Cassandra. Months later it was a playhouse with toys newspaper pictures of Cassandra's father Don Corleone. 4 years passed Cassandra and Darren were playing and were in 5th grade and were 10 years old. Darren I feel left out my brothers and sister are all grown up Tom and Sonny just married and Sonny had twin girls with his wife and Fredo he sometimes plays with me but he's been working with Dad ever since he was 18 and he is 23 and he is still living with us and Michael he is in College and we get to see him so often now and I miss him how he use to play with me and you in the playhouse he only comes home in the summertime and he leaves in late August I miss him so much and Connie she is busy with all her friends she sometimes plays with me we still spend time but it's rare like the other day last time we spent time together was get our hair and nails done, said Cassandra. It's getting cold want to come to my house sorry about the hard time your going through, said Darren. Christmas is coming what do you want? Asked Darren. I just want a new dollhouse, said Cassandra. I'll find the most beautiful doll house for you, said Darren. What are you doing this weekend by the way? Asked Darren. Were celebrating my Dad's birthday this weekend what would you like for Christmas? She asked. I would like a new football, said Darren. Alright I'll go Christmas shopping with Pop were having a surprise birthday party for him, said Cassandra. Well see you in school next week goodbye, said Darren. Bye Darren, said Cassandra. On Sunday December 7 Vito's birthday Cassandra and him went Christmas shopping until Cassandra picked up a newspaper for the don and her to read they read all about it was pearl harbor December 7, 1941 on Vito's 50th birthday. They came home after Christmas shopping and went inside the house SURPRISE! Shouted everyone. Everyone was greeting him at the door but Michael. Where's Michael I thought he would say he would come out he never had anything to do with his family anymore with his new life in College, thought Cassandra. At the party they had cake and opened presents. Open mine, said Cassandra. Vito opened Cassandra's present and tore off the wrapping paper he opened the small box and looked inside it was a broken heart the left side. Cassandra don't you have one of these? He asked. Yes it's the right side yours is the left it's to tell were father and daughter I really liked it and bought it for you, she said. That's so sweet Cassandra, said Carmella. Thanks for thinking of me, said Vito hugging Cassandra. He put it around his neck, I'll always think of you when I wear this, he said. Cassie looked for Michael around the house she tried his room there he was a cigarette in his mouth. Michael why aren't you outside with the family? Asked Cassandra. Cassandra my brothers except Fredo are mad at me because I joined the marines, said Michael. But you'll be killed, said Cassandra. Cassie I am an adult I can make my own decisions and your only 10 years old and you may thank me for this someday for serving my country, said Michael. A month had passed and the family was very worried about Michael Cassandra worried for him because they were close and he was a good brother to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra was in school awaiting a new student in her class. Students we have a new student her name is Chastity but you can call her Chase. Cassandra introduced herself. You want to come over my house sometime? Asked Cassandra. Well I have to take care of my brother and I have a lot of chores, she said. But can't you come over to my house sometime or can I come over yours one day? Asked Cassandra. Well you can come over Friday my mom works extra late on those nights, said Chase. Ok I will my parents are all right with it, said Cassandra. Cassandra had went over to Chase's house it was a very small house compared to hers. Cassandra went inside and saw Chase holding a young child in her arms and no one was home. Hi Cassandra this is my little brother Aaron he is 2 years old, she said. Shouldn't your mom be home taking care of him? Asked Cassie. Well I do the work around the house I do the dishes laundry cook and clean it's very hard for an 11 year old, she said. They discussed their lives until Cassandra found all about Chase her mother was a stripper and she said her Dad died in a car crash and they moved constantly. Cassandra knew what she would do she would sneak Chase and Aaron in her house at night but they had to be very quiet but it was hard for little Aaron because he was just a baby and Chase tried keeping him quiet by taking care of him. Chase liked the attic she was living in nobody came up there and no one noticed her and she loved looking at the old unique stuff of Cassandra's family. Cassandra fed them food from there dinner and breakfast and lunch. See guys I told you my house was big but sorry you have to stay in the attic with a lamp and I don't know how my parents will react to my friends sitting in my attic. Cassandra who are you talking to? Asked Vito he was climbing the ladder of the attic. He saw Cassandra with her friends up there. Who are they? He asked. My friends, she said. What are they doing in the house how long have they been here? He asked. A week, said Cassandra. Cassandra had to explain to him what happened to their family he let them stay because he felt sad for them and wanted them to be happy they lived there for about a year until a strange man at the door arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there Mister what do you want? Asked the don eyeing him. The man was very thin and tall he looked 6'1" he had dark black hair light skin and brown eyes and a small nose he had a nice smile too. Excuse me sir have you seen these 2 children there names are Chastity but I call her Chase and the baby's name is Aaron do you know where they are I'm their father and I have been looking for them and there mother has been moving all over the states to get away from me and she lied to them and said I died in a car crash, he said. Vito went upstairs into Cassandra's room where they were. Chase your father is here he is in the doorway downstairs, said Vito. But Don Corleone my Dad died didn't he there is no way he is down there, said Chase puzzled she picked up Aaron into her arms she came down the stairs with Cassandra she couldn't believe her eyes when she got to the doorway. Dad no it can't be I'm imaging it you died you just look like my Dad… said Chase with tears starting to form in her eyes she ran right over and hugged him. Now were together again no more searching, he said. Cassandra and Don Corleone looked at the family reunited together. The don sighed at the site while Cassandra smiled she thought the don was her father but he wasn't he didn't no who her real father was and how her mother had abandoned her when she was only just born and had left her in a basket on his doorstep and he remembered the picture of her mother who was very young to have a baby and the back of the picture that said "someday will meet again always know I loved you Cassandra" he wondered if she would ever come back for Cassandra like this man had for his children that there mother had kept him away from them for 2 years. The newly reunited family had moved into a house in Long Beach by Cassandra, Cassandra visited them a lot and was very good friends with Chase and Aaron.


End file.
